villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:The Pro-Wrestler/Pure Evil Proposal: Darkseid (DC Animated Universe)
Hi guys, oday I will propose Darkseid to be i the approved pure evil category (I know he is the category already). Who is this Candidate? Darkseid is the ruler of Apokolips and the would-be conqueror of the universe and an archenemy of Superman, who is also his more personal enemy. Darkseid seeks the Anti-Life equation to rule all beings. He served as a major enemy to the Highfather and for a truce, swapped their babies with Darkseid raising Scott free, Highfather's son while Highfather raises Orion, Darkseid's son. One day, he and Brainiac to fake an invasion on Apokolips When Brainiac exploded, it kills Darkseid also. later, Lex Luthor accidentally resurrected him. Lex brings him the Anti-Life eauation but both of them were sent to the Source wall. Heinous Standards *Baseline Standards:- **General Standard: Yes, hegemony is a generic crime but lets face it this way. How he does it is what makes him count. One when he attacks Earth when his invasion fails thanks to Orion's interruption, he literally ordered an omega beam to kill Dan Turpin, the guy who encouraged he city of Metropolis to stand up against him. He ordered granny Goddess to attract a meteor to Earth. Then he literally brainwashed Superman to conquer Earth. Most hegemony villains just do it themselves or order minions to do it. Not brainwash a hero to do your work **In-Story Standard: So out of all villains in the DCAU, the only pure evil villains are Darkseid, Brainiac, Derek Powers an of coarse, who wouldn't miss it, the Joker. They all did crimes of their own. Darkseid passes this standard as just like his comic version, he is presented as the worst thing that can happen. The reason why he counts is because of how personal he is. Along with the Joker, Darkseid commits the most personal crimes. His attempt of destroying earth to Granny Goddess matches up to Brainiac destroying civilizations. He shook Superman to the core by brainwashing him to conquer earth and then shatter his public trust. that is as personal to Superman as joker tormenting Tim drake into thinking he is his son and let him kill Batman to Batman. *Systematic Standard: The DCAU has a pretty high standard. But Darkseid counts. He isn't your average superhero cartoon villain. he tops the standards in DCAU villainy in how personal he is. Moral event horizon *Conquered and oppressed and enslaved planets, even his own. *Killed Dan Turpin just because he couldn't conquer Earth. *Ordered granny goddess to attract a meteor to earth. *Brainwashed Superman to conquer Earth. *Tried to remake the universe. *Tried to convert earth to Apokolips that will cost lives as he was trying to ignite Earth's core. Screen Time Despite being a main antagonist of the DCAU. he doesn't appear the most. However, most of his crimes were onscreen, so you can hate him as much as you want. Moral Agency Darkseid may be an alien, but he fully knows what he is doing is bad show the people he beaten, and tortured feel. Like the time he brainwashed superman as he knows their public trust will be broken and he knows how Superman will feel. Mitigating factors None. Darkseid has zero redeeming qualities, along with the aforementioned qualities. Story type The DCAU may be more mature and dark than most TV shows in the 80's, 90's, they do it on the maximum extend. Darkseid however darkens the tone way more than an average DCAU villain in any show he appears Final verdict yeah, keep for me. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals